the yellow flash of fairy tail
by arenston
Summary: Minato is given a second chance in the fairy tail world. by the death god. and now he has to strive and win. will be a nearly godlike Minato story. and no other Naruto world character (other then kyubi ) will not appear. rated M for being safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people this is my first attempt at a fan fiction and this idea had been swimming in my head and well I might not be as good in writhing an romance scene as this area needs some development but well as all goes by comes by. **

**Main paring **= Minato namikaze **+Mirajane satrauss **

**Character speech = **hello my name is

**Character thinking = **_what should I do today!_

**Demon/Kyubi/Dragon/gods summoning speech = **I will demolish you!

**Demon/Kyubi/Dragon/gods summoning thinking = ****_I will destroy you!_**

**_Jutsu/magic_********_rasingan _**

**Now for the disclaimer **

-I DON'T OWN EATHER NARUTO OF FAIRY TAIL-

NOW WITH THE STOREY

chapter 1 the forth hokage s death fight and the new world

_safe house _

Minato namikaze the forth hokage oh hidden leaf village was having his worse day. First the masked man who self-proclaimed himself to be madara uchiha. Had released the **nine tail demon fox** and was now making it rampart it through the village. But he knew what to do. He first thought that he should seal the **Kyubi** s half chakra or the yang portion of chakra into himself by using the_death god reaper seal_and seal the yin portion into his new born son naruto. So he can defeat the masked man when the time would come. But in reality the council was forcing it on him due to his mantel of hokage. So in reality when he and his wife kushina would pass on his son would be made a mindless drone. Who would be this dastardly village's secret weapon. They would make him ultimately loyal to the village. But in return the civilians would make his life a living hell. But No he would not allow that to happen. Not even in an million years. And they would not even let his child clam his inheritance and add that to the village funds instead and his inheritance was large. As kushina was the heiress of the uzumaki clan who were a fully fledged nation and before its destruction they hand transferred every single bit of ryo into the namikaze family account which was enormous and his own fortune was good enough. And they had also transferred every single bit of their knowledge on _sealing Jutsu__**s **_they had and that to was great. He was barely keeping the council at bay by using political lope holes. He knew that he could not do anything once he died. But he could save the knowledge, money, and his son s life by what he was about to do. He was going to use the _24 tentgram seal_which would separate the **Kyubi** s chakra into two pure forms and keep the **Kyubi** into the third chamber where** Kyubi **could regain his strength gradually. Then he would use the_death god reaper sealing Jutsu _and take the **Kyubi **ssoul with him. So with the **Kyubi **s soul with him in the death gods stomach the **Kyubi **won't be able to regenerate again by doing this he would be able to save naruto from becoming the villages secret weapon. And save his son from his awful fate. And he had sealed each bit of the sealing Jutsu knowledge in his mind space. Burned the scrolls. And he had cashed out the ryo and sealed them in storage seals that he had right now on his hands. He placed his son on the bed of their safe house. Who looked oddly peaceful. Now he had to go and save kushina. Flying thunder god Jutsu

_Mountain ally _

Minato came to see a horrible sight he could see his love was clinging to her diminishing life. Mi-Minato kushina said. Don't speak you need your strength came the reply from Minato. Kushina didn't want to succumb into unconsciousness but her body didn't have the power. And so she became unconsciousness. Minato now had to fight he masked guy but first he had to go and drop his wife to the safe house. Flying thunder god Jutsu 

_safe house _

He gently placed his wife near their son and now he went to the wardrobe and took out his forth hokage cape and wore it now he had to face the masked men.

_The northern area of the village _

Minato could see the **Kyubi **fighting from the forces of ninjas and the former third hokage. Now-now how can I let forth hokage go and help them can I came an unknown voice. He turned to see the masked man now le—but before he could finish his sentence Minato flashed and attempted to cut his throat but the kunai just passed by. Taken aback Minato jumped back. What was that Minato thought. But now he had some idea this was the same Jutsu he had used to take kushina close to the village. But now he had a counter plan. He hoped it worked. Because the masked man had a chain which could break his bones and he knew it. It would be a fight won by the person who would attack first. What happened is the forth hokage scared said the masked man _I am_ _sorry sensei but I must do this for peace _he said the last part to himself. Minato threw his Flying thunder god kunai and it flayed right past the masked man s head. As they closed in Minato knew what to do Flying thunder god Jutsu with this he came right on the back of the masked man. Now he made a flash rasingan and slammed it on the masked man s back bone and put a seal on him the impact tarter the whole of the land near them. But before Minato could do anything the masked man teleported back on the tree branch you disrupted my control on the **Kyubi** and defeated me in a just two Jutsu. As expected from the forth hokage of the hidden leaf village and saying that the masked man teleported away.

_The same location just a little far away _

The proclaimed god of ninjas the third hokage was standing with many ninjas and trying to hold **Kyubi **at last till the forth hokage came. And suddenly on the top of the **Kyubi **was the grate toed boss gamabunta. **Oi Minato WHY HAVE YOU CALLED ME AT THE TOP OF THE HEAD OF DAMN Kyubi – Kyubi DAM IT.** Pleas Gama try understand my situation. **Very well. **Was the only reply Minato heard. And when the other ninjas saw their current hokage they all started cheering.

We are saved.

Hokage sama show that demon the result of fighting with us.

Yeah hokage sama.

Do it hokage same.

You are the best hokage sama.

But in this mess **Kyubi **started powering up a tailed beast ball in the only direction he could which was the third hokage and the ninjas standing there. But before **Kyubi **could fire it he was teleported via flying thunder god Jutsu now came a humongous blast from the mountain ally.

_Mountain ally _

Minato knew this was coming to an end so was his life. He started making preparations' for the _24 tentgram seal. _Once the preparations' were done he started the sealing process. First the 16_ tentgram seal_ which would keep the two portions of **Kyubi** s chakra and then inside it an 8_ tentgram seal_ which would keep the leftover of the **Kyubi **then he would**. **_24 tentgram seal_, seal said Minato and two hands made of chakra came out of his body. And went to Kyubiand drained it of both kinds of its chakra yin and yang. Once the sealing was done Minato felt very num but he couldn't lose right now. **Kyubi **now looked so brittle that gamabunta was easily able to hold it off. Now had to use the rest into his _8 tentgram seal _the third chamber by the _death god reaper sealing Juts_ so the soul to would come in the seal. He started to go through the hand signs and soon a demonic looking being the grate death god was behind him. Then the death god took his hands right through Minato and brought the **Kyubi **s soul back but the soul when being brought through the stomach of Minato the soul of **Kyubi** stayed there due to the _8 tentgram seal _ Where it would regain its lost strength gradually . The work was done gamabunta had also gone back to the summoning realm. Minato was zero on chakra and the last sight he saw was his body being taken some ware by the death god and after that his world went blank.

An unknown place 

Now when Minato opened his eyes he saw a white throne room in it hr cod se no one. But he could hear and he heard a voice. **Minato namikaze you have done the impossible and made it possible. Because you have defeated and truly killed a demon though you did this on the price of your own life but truly did it. **Minato was on guard and quickly spun back. Who are you and where are you Minato said sternly. **Don't worry little human I mean you no harm. And for your earlier question I am the god of death. **Minato was utterly shocked he would have laughed at first but he had called the death good at first to seal the** Kyubi **so he believed. So he regained his composure and waited for the god to continue. **You see as I have both your and Kyubi s soul in my stomach I have full control over you but as you see immortality gets rather boring as time passes. So I have got a rather good way to entertain myself. And that is that I will send you in a world of peace. As you were born in a war ravaged world it would be interesting to see how you fair in a peaceful one. **Minato was now shocked as he was given a second chance in life itself and more over in another peaceful world. Minato was born in the era that was tattered by the second grate ninja war. And grew and fought in the third grate ninja war. So basically he had never known the true meaning of the word peace. And the offer was rather good but he would have to live without kushina or naruto how could he prosper while they were in constant danger. **HUMAN YOU WILL NOT DISOBAY ME YOU WILL DO WHAT I SAY YOU TO DO **came the booming voice of the death god who apparently had read Minato s mind. But Minato gathered his courage. And said IDON'T CARE EATHER YOU ARE A GOD OR NOT NO ONE CAN DO THIS TO ME NO ONE NOT EVEN YOU HEARD ME NO ONE. **Back bone I like it. You pass little human well let's talk about a deal. **Minato was confused at first but he was listening. **Now as you see you are stuck here in my stomach and your wife in heaven with kami. You can't possibly be with her but if you agree to me I will let you go to heaven once you have completed your life in the world I am sending you along with some gifts.** Minato nodded as he was seeing the god s point hear. He would kill to be with his wife again. **Now good little human you are. Now the gifts.**

**(1) I will give you the sharingan that has the ability to predict movement, and the ability to fasten your learning rate, and in replacement of the ability to copy Jutsu s I have given the ability s of the byakugan, it is a mangekyou sharingan of your student kakashi and has the ability of performing the **_kamui_**and the **_space time migration Jutsu _**which was what the masked man was using. And it won't make you go blind by time.**

**(2) Now I have changed your chakra into magic but as chakra is more potent then magic it will be like 1 particle of chakra will be equal to 12 particles of magic so when converted your magic power will be vast so vast that it might even be more than some lower dragons. And the Kyubi s yokai will be more potent than even your chakra then it will be converted like 1 particle of yokai will be equal to 25 particle of magic. This will be more power full then the dragon king. And your sage chakra or natural chakra will be like 1 particle will be equal to 16 particles of magic. **

**(3) I will give you all of the basic knowledge of the world I will be sending you in. and convert the ryo you brought into jewels which would be like 1 ryo = 1000 jewels so believe me you would have a lot to spend there. And the knowledge of seals will be all transferred directly to your mind and make you something like a sealing god. **

**(4) I will give you **wood release from** your world. And **void magic** from that world.**

**(5) I will give you two of the greatest swords ever made from my realm and that are **

**Senbonzakura (the color of the petals will be red rather than pink) **

**Ryujienjakka (will be the same as the anime) **

**And there sword stiles will be dragon s wrath for Ryujienjakka. And the dance of the thousand petals for Senbonzakura **

**(6) I have cleansed Kyubi of its hatred and made it a good being and a friend of yours **

**Now that I have given you all of your gifts I will give you one last advice that though the world you are going has peace. Darkness still exists in one form or the other it will be up to you what way will you take. Now fair well little human and remember I will be watching you. **Manito nodded and closed his eyes

In a forest unknown area 

Minato opened his eyes to see his surroundings it was a forest and he was in a clearing Minato couldn't believe how much his life had changed in the past 3-4 hours. And he was now only 14 year old now but he was too weak right now so he closed his eyes and slept peacefully.

IN THE MORINING

Minato opened his eyes to see bright sunlight on his eyes. Though is clothes were tattered but all his weakness and injures were gone but he was not that surprised as he had seen in it kushina. It was the yokai inside him. The only things that was new to him two swords strapped on his back. His new knowledge on this new world. But the most was his new chakra or magic levels they were enormous. He remembered all of his interaction with the death god, the tasks, the gifts all of it. He remembered it all. But the most fascinating was his eyes from them it all looked all so clear he looked in a pond of water his eyes were black back grounded and on it was a shuriken which was red colored and had a black pupil. He stopped channeling magic in there and came back his light blue eyes. He wasn't that hungry and had a lot of money with him all he needed to do was to find a town and re supply himself and decide his next plan of actions. So he started walking. He couldn't just start and going any ware with_ space time migration _as he didn't knew where to go itself so he decided to walk. For now that is. __

3 hours latter 

In a small town 

Minato walked down the lane. He had found this town just an hour ago and first went to a restaurant and ate a little. And from there he asked his way to a cloth store and bought his gear. Which consisted of all black He wore black pads, black fingerless gloves, a black vest and a black pants black shoes. On his right hands was the remains of his ambu mark which was of black flame pattern. And his two swords strapped on his back. His dress looked a little gothic but it was tough gear and would do a lot well in fight. He had steeled himself for all that was about to come. It was only 1 PM and the sun was shining with his full power so he decided to go to an armory. When reached the armory he found a big and strong looking black man. Uh hello do you own the armory. Yes was the man s short reply Minato got Can you make this kind of weapons Minato showed him his kunai, shuriken and chakra conducting wires. Let me take a good look at it. Yes I can make them. How many do you want the man said. About 5 dozen of kunai, shuriken and well the wire about 100m long Minato said. You sure you can Carrey this much. Oh don't worry about me. When can you complete them. In 7 hours said the man. Oh well I will come at 8PM. How much will it cost asked Minato. About 30,000 jewels Ok than this should cover this Minato said while unsealing his seal and taking out some jewels. Ok then Minato said and leaved the armory. Now Minato was back in the streets and then he shopped around the town different things like maps, books, ration, extra clothes and maps so he could use _space time migration_ easily. it was about 7PM and Minato decided to check in some hotel for the night. He asked around for the best hotel around and the answer was starlight hotel it was a 3 star hotel. So Minato went there to the check in counter the counter was being managed by a busty woman. Now when Minato thought of it big bust was something like a norm in the whole day he had not seen a single flat cheasted girl or women. _Sensei would kill to be in this world _thought Minato. Hello miss can I check in said Minato the women saw Minato and blushed a little now-now you seem one little heart-breaker little one where are your parents asked the women. Minato was a little annoyed because he had asked to check in and the women started talking about his looks and his parents. Maim can I check in for a night Minato said in a little stern voice. Ok-ok no need to be angry. from what name do you want to check in with. Minato-Minato namikaze said Minato. Hear take this the women said giving Minato a room key. Taking that key Minato went in the room no 278. After checking in Minato left for the armory. At the armory he found the man. And asked is my work done. Yes it is complete was the brief reply Minato got like the last time. You don't talk much asked Minato. Too much of the talk is only cause of problems replied the man. Yes very much said Minato inspecting the work of the blacksmith and it was very good. Thanks said Minato it is very good said Minato leaving the shop. But he got no reply for the comment. He went back to the hotel and there he decided to go to some other smaller towns to take missions and make a name for him and then join some strong guild. And he knew an event that the death god had specially put in his memory and that was that from six months from hear there will be a big attack from the neighboring kingdom and all mage forces of 3,000 mages. All B rank mages to SS rank mages. And he would go there and use void magic and take all of them at one shot and then as the forces of castle knight will watch him do it. It will make him a star over night. Although he would like to keep a low profile but as the death god had asked to give him entertainment he would try to make the whole world revolve around him. And the enemy mages he would capture he would rehabilitate them in the world he had created inside his void. And as it was a void in it 10 days it would be 10 years in it and there body would stay only of ten days. And then he would send them around the world and make a spy network similar to his sensei. And keep up with the world. And he would also utilize wood release to make many white zetsu's and merge them with his people. The zetsu had the ability to merge in to the trees and could copy not only his looks but the ones very magic signature. And they could transfer there memory's to him and they would not die with a poof of smoke But with blood and muscles. And by merging them with his man his man would gain the same abilities. And with all those things he could make a perfect spy network. And in his void time would pass the way he wanted it to so he could harvest the woods power and create all that he wants in the time span he wants. So basically he could create a whole Armey of white zetsu in a single day. But what would be the fun in that. It was 10:00 PM so he decided to sleep for now.

**The time to gain fame has come the attack is at hand. Now he has to become the hero and who is this small but power full man who claims to be the master of the guild fairy tale. Ad why is he offring me to join his guild.**

**Next time only on the yellow flash of fairy tail **

**Omaka**

**Minato was in tight sleep one might think that he was in a good sleep but un reality MINATO NIMAKIZE YOU BASTERD HOW DARE YOU GO IN A WORLD WITH SO MENY BUSTY WOMAN IF YOU ****DARE TO PEEP on any of them I WILL KILL YOU BASTERD.**

**Huh thank god that was only a dream said a woken up Minato thought and went back to his sleep.**

**MINATO YOU BASTERD… **

**And it all started again.**

**Poor, poor Minato **

**The end**

**So this was the chapter. And well how was it. From the upcoming chapters would keep becoming bigger and bigger. Some of you will be thinking that I went overboard about powering up Minato but please this is an ultra strong to border line godlike Minato so this was important. And well that's all for today bye. **


	2. FAIRY TAIL AND THE ATTACK

Hello and welcome this is the next chapter of the yellow flash of fairy tail in the last chapter I gained good advices on my writing skills and as per the advices I have made this chapter and I hope that the chapter is better than the first chapter.

Main paring = Minato namikaze +Mirajane satrauss

Character speech = hello my name is

Character thinking = _what should I do today!_

Demon/Kyubi/Dragon/gods summoning speech = **I will demolish you!**

Demon/Kyubi/Dragon/gods summoning thinking = _I will destroy you__!_

_Jutsu/magic__rasingan _

Now for the disclaimer

**-I DON'T OWN EATHER NARUTO OF FAIRY TAIL- **

**NOW WITH THE STOREY **

**chapter 2 ****fairy tail and the attack **

**_to the southeastern part of fiore _**

**six months later **

as Minato continued to walk through a dirty and tattered path it was a very old rode that went all the way to magnolia town. It was a rode made when town of magnolia was still a village. And wasn't big or populous enough to be called a town. But it fast prospered due to its guild fairy tail and due to this rode joining it to Oak Town.

Oak town was a big town housing the guild phantom lord. The most powerful Magic guild in Fiore but over time, Fairy Tail started gaining recognition until both guilds became the signature guilds of Fiore. And with the trade brought from this route to Magnolia Town it increased in wealth ,size and power after some town overshadowing the Oak Town and ultimately leaving Oak Town with buildings depicting its former glory And a rotting phantom lord guild.

As the town of magnolia overshadowed the oak town this path had no meaning so after some time it went of the maps and soon people forgot about it. And even Minato himself found about it due to the memory's given to him by **shinigami (the death god).**

He was going to Magnolia Town to resupply and from there on he would go to the border of fiore so he could nullify the attack and gain the men's he needed for his tasks. It was only about two to three days left to reach the border in time or else it would be all for a naught. All had to be on the perfect time. Or else it would all be but a mystery for the mage council who did it. But he had a gut feeling that the council would try to make him face less.

But for that he had yet again an idea which was that he would let the force cross the border of the kingdom and reach the town of magnolia as it would come in their path and was the biggest and the closest town to the border. Though the people would not even lift their eyes to it in the wrong way due to the fearsome mages like the guild master the fearsome saint wizard Makarov Dreyar or also known as 'the titan' of fairy tail. But he knew they had spies implanted throughout the city and they were waiting for an opportunity and the opportunity that he will give.

Yes that was one of the main rules of life '_you don't have an opportunity make an opportunity'. _And he would do that by giving the fairy tail guild so many missions that they would have to send all the mages they have to make up for the missions and they would all be given by his clones that would be using henge or henge no jutsu (transformation technique). And when all of them would be away he would make the master trapped in the guild hall. And then to the eyes of this world and the whole town he would massacre the force of 3,000 mages. All B rank mages to SS rank mages.

This plan was bound to work because he would be the one to be doing this.

* * *

**The borders of the town of magnolia **

Minato could now see the town of magnolia it was very interesting or more like mysterious due to him traveling from small villages it was his first big town. He walked in the crowded streets of the town and what he saw was a pathetic site from his point of view as he saw beautiful women and happy men Loving couples. But what was pathetic was that they all were so weak and neither did they know anything about the harshness of the life. What would have they been if this world broke into a great war.

He didn't knew what to do with the day that was left so he decided to find a good place for staying tonight but before that he would eat a little. So he decided to go to HalfCocor Hotel Bar. So he walked that way and as he went the way the bar was he subconsciously bumped into a man. Unh I am sorry said Minato trying not to sound rude. Oh that was nothing came a kind voice Minato turned back to see someone but there was no one.

But when he downed he head he saw an extremely short, elderly man he had black eyes he was a bald with only the outer rims of his head containing white hair. The man also had a thick white mustache. The man was wearing a white shirt with a red vest on top of it and black pants. He was also wearing a white colored casual high collared cape.

But the man radiated power and even after the man nearly stopping a great amount of power still he could sense it with ease. And he could also safely assume that he was a war hardened warrior. And had years of experience backing him up.

Now-now my boy who you are asked the little man, Minato Minato-namikaze said Minato. Well Minato my boy you should look where you step this place is very crowded advised the little man. Yes it was a mistake on my part apologized Minato. Well I got no work for the day so would you like to come and see my guild fairy tail the old man asked Minato.

Yes Minato said happily but only outwardly in reality he was going to evaluate their strength. And try to find their weaknesses and there attributes so he could give them all the correct missions that would take them the appropriate time so he could do his work.

As he walked with him after some time he walked with the old man though he knew that the man was Makarov Dreyar but he couldn't let on his identity. So he decided to play the fool for now. So old man what is your name asked Minato. Bah its Makarov Dreyar said Makarov. Minato was not a bit surprised but yet again he had to play it out, wow said Minato showing an awe inspired face, I can't believe I met the master of fairy tail the grate Makarov Dreyar 'the titan'.

Makarov just blushed now-now kid you are just flattering me. I am not that great either. Ok said Minato but he was concerned what he would have to do to keep up with this act when he would be in the guild hall itself. Oh the pain.

After some more walk the reached a huge building that had a huge sign of fairy tail guild. So this is my boy the fairy tail guild. This place can be only described as fairy tail 'Do fairies really have tails? Do they even exist...? Like them, this place as an eternal mystery... A never ending adventure! Makarov said I all the dreamy expression.

I am not joining the guild you know that right asked Minato incredulously. Ah yes I know but you do know you can whenever you want it is a place for all. Minato gave a soft smile a smile that he had given subconsciously this man was way too much like his sensei Jiraiya and the third hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi and he liked it really he had found a guild to stay after the attack.

Inside the guild a great brawl was going on and a chair came flying in front of them. But before Makarov could do anything Minato came in front him with shocking speed and grabbed the chair and threw it the way it came from and it hit a boy with pink hair. The force of the hit was so strong that it took the boy right out of the guild building making a big hole in the wall in the process. The whole guild was silent but Makarov got out from the shock and said you fools I said not to cause any ruckus while I was gone.

The whole guild was starting to take their sets and all started charting in themselves and laughing. But the peace was short as the pink haired boy came and shouted 'Oi who dared to hit me that hard I will burn you to crisp' it was me said Minato calmly.

And now Natsu Dragneel saw red he charged at the new guy without thinking that even if he was a mage like him or not. Rahh' Natsu s flame coated fists were about to make contact with Minato but Minato simply grabbed Natsu by hand and flicked him away.

Now Makarov had enough the guild was way to undisciplined he could forgive the brawl but attacking Minato and after that Natsu attacked Minato and Minato had to resort to self defense after barely entering the guild this was way too much.

I am sorry that you had to have it this way Minato said Makarov. No its ok I shall take my leave I also needed something to eat either way said Minato in a stoic voice. Minato my boy you are always welcomed hear said Makarov. Thanks was all Minato said. And you lot Makarov said in a stern voice 'you all need serious attitude adjustment you all heard me'.

Minato was back in the street and started walking back to his previous destination which was HalfCocor Hotel Bar he would eat a little and stay there for a while and then go to the border and help the attackers to break in the border patrol.

He was giving them all kinds of missions from D to S so no one was left he would be doing this today itself.

* * *

**In the forest clearing**

The lunch and the chick in the hotel were done rather smoothly. So he was here and in front of him were nearly 400 to 500 hundred clones all of them were ordered to go transform and give missions only to fairy tail. You know what to do right Asked Minato. YES master' all of them answered simulation.

Very well' disperse ordered Minato and in a blinding flash of yellow they all disappeared. Now it was getting dark tomorrow he would set out to go to border.

* * *

**At the southeastern border of fiore**

**Two days latter**

It was a peaceful day for the Rune Knights. With no work they all were lax until a huge armed force started attacking them and their number were quickly declining and there were no back up they had sent a massage but still it would take a huge amount of time for the backup forces to reach to them and until then they would all be finished.

* * *

**One day latter**

**At the borders of magnolia **

The operation was going smoothly like a derma for Minato. The border Castile of the Rune Knights had fallen one day ago and after that without even stopping for some rest. The attacking forces had continued towards the town of magnolia driven by the lust for the beautiful woman, humongous booty, and a lot of fame and glory they were maddened. He would have to use Oiroke no Jutsu (Sexy Technique) to keep them satisfied at the first day. Oh the pain if kushina ever found out about this jutsu.

The attackers would reach the town in just one hour the guild was empty all were on different missions. And the master was sleeping and having the best dreams he could ever have. There was a barrier over the whole guild building.

Now he had to go and take them all in his void _space time migration Jutsu_

* * *

**At one hour distance from magnolia **

There was a cliff here where Minato stood he could directly over see the whole attacking force. One move was that he needed to absorb the entire force he needed _void magic gateway to the other dimension. _ And in an instance a black ball formed in Minato s hand it had the very space in it (like Meidō Zangetsuha from inuyasha) Minato threw the ball at the head of the forces and the ball started expanding and it expanded until it was as large as the whole force.

The whole force was erupting in fear and the tried to ran away or hide. Fear was evident on their faces as they looked at Minato as fearfully as he was some god.

Run hide just get away.

What the hell is he.

Monster he is a monster.

You call me a monster so wrong you are call me a demon said Minato cruelly. And after some time the whole force was sucked in the void Minato had created. And in it time was on a hold until he decides it to. Well that went a little overboard but the last line was still sounding cool.

Now _multi blood clone jutsu _and in front of him an Armey of 3,000 blood clones that looked same as the army he had just obliterated. The specialty of blood clones was that they would die with blood and they would also be molded in any way he wanted them to so they looked same.

NOW YOU ALL KNOW THE PLAN SO GET YOUR ASS S MOVING shouted Minato for all of them to hear.

And the Armey started charging and shouting as anything never happened.

* * *

**At the border of magnolia**

Now only thirty minutes were left the Rune Knights of magnolia branch had spotted the forces and had assembled and were waiting for the charge. He would destroy the Armey of his clones with a very flashy jutsu he had created in the past six months it was what he named _fusion rasingan._

In this jutsu he would create two balls of light atomic nuclei and then make a path of rings that were made by his void magic to act as a worm whole which would accelerate his speed to such properties that he would be able to smash the light atomic nuclei in his hand on the one at the enemy so in the process merging the two light atomic nuclei to form a heavier nucleus and in the process realizing a whole lot of energy.

At its full power this attack could wipe out an entire mountain range out of the face of the earth and changing the very map. But he will be powering it down to just obliterate the army and do enough harm to leave a land mark.

* * *

**Ten minutes before **

Battle was about to start as the armed forces of the enemy were about to attack the Rune Knights. Just as the war was about to start a man no boy came right in front of the Rune Knights line of defense and started cutting the enemy with a sword.

Senbonzakura shatter said Minato and at that instant the whole sword shattered and turned into a swarm of red rose petals. Then the petals started acting like laser guided missiles and cutting the enemy lines like butter. Get back dot charge stay away don't come in way shouted Minato.

Now right in the middle of the field a blue orb started forming and a red orb in Minato s hand. The Rune Knights standing behind him could literally feel the power rolling from it. And in the way of the two orb black ark like structures started forming and then Minato ran through them and smashed the red orb that was in his hand and there was a large explosion.

The explosion formed a large beam of whit energy it was so big in its height and radius that even a dragon could no compare to it in its sheer size it utterly obliterated anything in its path. Once the beam had passed all that was left of the Armey of the attacking forces was just rubbles and a huge crater and some men who were left. And those men were quickly taken care of by Minato with his immense speed and killed.

The Rune Knights were stunned and they were just plane flabbergasted but there leader regained his composure the earliest and said stranger you have done the Rune Knights and saved this town and possible the whole kingdom from war and you have my eternal gratitude but the task you have accomplished is way too big to go unnoticed you will have to come with me to the fiore branch of the council.

Minato plane nodded and started walking with them. And he disabled the barrier and the sleep barrier he had placed on Makarov. _Just as I planned they are all too easy to guess what they are about to do. All as planned, _thought Minato as he walked with the Rune Knights.

* * *

**The end **

**Now I have to go to the council and as I thought they are all power hungry bastards. And why have they placed me on the guild fairy tail with an SS class mage rank. And my plane is success full I have gained international fame. This is all going the way I planned. And my first aver Sorcerer Magazine interview.**

**Next time**

**Only on the yellow flash of fairy tail**

* * *

**The omake**

**Minato was walking with the Rune Knights. Suddenly there was kushina standing in front of him Minato what did you said when you were switching the attacking Armey and then the Rune Knights standing near him all also turned to be clones of kushina MINATOOOOOOOOO. Was all that was heard then the peaceful forest was enveloped with screams of a Minato.**

* * *

**The true end **

**Well so how was the chapter and please Review about any mistakes and any other thing that you would think that can make the storey more likable. And I hope it was better than the first chapter. Thank you. And fair well this all for today.**

** And don't forget to RATE and REVIEW**


	3. The mage council, interview and SS rank

Main paring = Minato namikaze +Mirajane satrauss

Character speech = hello my name is

Character thinking = _what should I do today!_

Demon/Kyubi/Dragon/gods summoning speech = **I will demolish you!**

Demon/Kyubi/Dragon/gods summoning thinking = _I will destroy you__!_

_Jutsu/magic__rasingan _

Now for the disclaimer

**-I DON'T OWN EATHER NARUTO O****r**** FAIRY TAIL - **

**NOW WITH THE STOREY **

**chapter 3 ****the mage council the interview and SS rank **

Minato walked with the rune knights. As they proceeded towards the national headquarters it was a large distance away from the town of magnolia. As they walked with a steady pace in the days he had been with the rune knights the more he was bored.

His ideal thoughts wandered towards the nature of blood or more commonly the history of blood. What were they he thought? "Yes", he remembered them they were the way of human thinking. If one would kill the other for fame, glory or money the weaker one just for example the one who was killed his son.

He would see his father being killed murdered in cold blood. He would nota the faces remember the names. Fueled by the image of his father being killed right in front of his wiry own eyes. He would remember the felling of weakness.

For not being able to do anything but he would train and train like mad. Until the day he would be able to kill the person who killed his father. After that the hole of power that would be made due to the killing of the original person the son will fill the gap.

And as he would enjoy the absolute power he would to kill all those that opposed his rule. And one of those hundred killings one child would watch grow and strive for revenge and ultimately clam it and then fill the power hole again. Thus fueling the cycle and that was the blood history.

It intrigued him a lot because it showed the human nature just as cleanly as a mirror in all its bloody and gruesome glory. And most of all it was true as him.

This along with the cycle of hatred ruled the shinobi world. He too was once a pawn of the cycle but he just escaped that before he could be killed. It was all a matter of time.

Now he could see the huge building in front of him as they walked. "This is the headquarters of the international mage council, said the rune knights", captain. The building itself was rather large and in his eyes rather extravaganza.

Building's appearance was that of an imposing palace, composed of both pure white stone and light blue bricks, with large, elongated windows with arched tops being placed over its walls, some complete with glass, others hollow.

The front part is a large facade, dominated in its center by the entrance, consisting of a double door topped by a pyramid-shaped roof,

Adorned by a bas-relief portraying a naked male figure taking the hand of a naked female figure, with a large shell being placed behind them

This roof was sustained by two massive, rectangular structures, plus a smaller pair of columns directly at the door's sides.

Leading to the door it was a staircase, split in two by a concave part in its center. At the entrance's sides, linking it to a pair of simple, rectangular towers, were two colonnades.

Towering above the entrance were three balconies, with their lower parts partially hidden by the entrance itself; the central one was topped by a roof similar to the one topping the entrance, similarly adorned by a bas-relief, this one portraying the Council's ankh-like symbol,

While the side ones were less imposing, consisting just of large, rectangular windows complete with light blue curtains. Sitting at the outer balconies' sides were two imposing, rectangular towers covered in hollow windows, with pitched roofs consisting of light blue tiles,

And sections protruding outwards in the central part of each of them two more, similar towers were visible on the backsides of the building.

In the building's center, surrounded by those four towers, was a round one, with its conical, tiled roof topped by a high, slender, golden decorative structure, extending several meters up in the air, and having curved protrusions jutting outwards from it.

Minato was told that his case was going to be looked upon by the ten main members of the council. And they were Org, Michello, Yajima, Belno, Leiji and talon, jet lee.

They were the supreme authority of the fiore answering only the main international council who had the final say of all the matters in fiore.

Minato was to spend his night in the prison cell. And in the morning at 7:00 AM his trial would begin.

I**n the morning **

**At the court during the trial **

"Minato namikaze I believe, we have come to know the events that transpired at the town of magnolia", said org. Org was a tall old man with a large gray beard and mustache. He has pointy ears and has a habit of only opening one eye.

"But they are very hard to believe as you being just a boy of thirteen and you have took down a whole army of 3,000 mages all wearying from B to SS rank", said Yajima.

He was a short, old man with thick light-brown eyebrows and a small toothbrush mustache that reaches halfway to his mouth.

He wore a brown long sleeve shirt with black vertical stripes and a black three-spiked hat.

"As unbelievable it is its true", Said Belno. Belno was a tall elderly woman. She was wearing a cloak and a purple turtle-neck.

"But he should be justified correctly as he did a big favor to us if it was not for him the whole kingdom would have been plunged into war", said Michello.

"So to return this favor we as the mage council have given you Minato namikaze the rank to SS rank mage and join the guild of your liking.

But you are given an open permeation to kill the dark mage, bandits and monsters" said Org.

"But in return you must take mage council missions or international missions which will take you on missions across the different nations under the banner of an official mage of magic council.

And if you can prove you worth by completing a certain number of SS class missions then you can take the test for the exclusive X rank and let me tell you no mage have ever acquired that rank not even the Wizard Saints ", continued Belno.

"But for now we have decided to give you a prohibited period of six months in the guild fairy tail after that you can decide the guild you may join", said Yajima.

"May I be given the permission to talk" asked Minato. "Yes", said org. if I was on a prohibition why only the guild fairy tail, I have seen them and they are a rather rowdy group", asked Minato in a questioning voice".

"Yes that is rather true with fairy tail being a rather rowdy gang but Makarov dreyar we believe can give a good evaluation over your character", answered Org.

"And we have decided that unless you have completed your six months prohibition period you can't take on SS rank missions", continued Org.

"And once you have completed your prohibition period you along with the king of Fiore and the king of seven and the magic council", said Org in a concluding tone in his voice.

"Other than that you are to go with Makarov dreyar and join fairy tail and settle in the city of magnolia until further notice", org said concluding the trial.

Minato was taken by guards to his room. There he stayed for the rest of the day.

**After four days **

**Council quarters **

Makarov dreyar the third guild master of fairy tail was having a good day until a letter from the council stating that there was a new recruit to his guild.

And he had no say in it and on top of it they stated that he had killed 3,000 mages without any remorse.

'He didn't want any person with such twisted ideals any near his children, even if it was for just six months period' thought Makarov dreyar as he walked the corridors of the council building.

'But he would still give the person at last one chance' decided Makarov.

He walked to the quarter of the person who he had to take in his guild. And he was utterly shocked of what he saw. "Manito what are you doing here", asked a very shocked Makarov. But then a dread expression crossed Makarov s face.

"You were the one who defeated the army right", asked Makarov. "Yes it was me, I did it to save fiore I take its full responsibility", answered Minato. "I don't agree with you there though but you did it for the greater well but please don't tell my children about it", requested Makarov.

"They will know either way as we must give a reason of me gaining SS rank", answered Minato. Makarov knew that he was fighting for a lost cause so he slanged down his head.

"Hey don't worries I am not cruel or bad but still beware if any of them came to me bitching about not to kill or anything like that than I won't hesitate to show them the true face of this petty existence" said Minato sternly.

Makarov sighed he knew that something like this will arise. They walked to the exit port of the headquarters and then walked around the rest of the day.

**In the morning next day **

**At the gates of the headquarters **

As they walked away from the council headquarters they had a smooth briefing with the council. So they were right now proceeding towards the town of magnolia.

**After two days **

**At the borders of magnolia town **

Makarov had told Minato that some rune knight had opened his mouth when he was gown and the news spread like wild fire.

And just in two days he was famous throughout earth land. And they had named him the **archangel **and the word got a lot of Wight to it.

"Minato my boy you are going to have an ocean of adoring fans when you reach the town and a lot of fan girls to", said Makarov with a pervert gleam in his eyes. 'Way to much like Sarutobi' thought Minato.

**An hour latter**

**The town of magnolia**

When Makarov and Minato reached the town there was a large crowd practical the whole town was to greet him hear. And just as Makarov had said there was a humongous horde of girls varying from age 13 to 37. "Hay wait is that woman 47", thought Minato.

"Archangel sama please take me with you"

"Archangel sama you are so cool"

"Archangel sama you are so handsome"

"Archangel sama you are so beautiful"

"Can give me your auto graph"

"Archangel sama thank you for saving us"

"Look I told you", said Makarov. "So what now how are we getting past this horde"? asked Minato " Well you might have to sign a lot of autographs" joked Makarov.

**Three hours latter **

**Near the gats of the guild fairy tail **

"Dam it, silly fan girls" cursed Minato. As Minato had to give countless autographs to the people only than the crowd had disappeared so Minato s hands were burning wit pain. "You are really lucky to have so many", "if just I was you" said Makarov.

As they neared the gates of the guild of fairy tail Minato saw the same thing that he had saw that day. The whole guild was in a battle royal. He could see from bear mugs to tables being thrown at each other. And out of the crowd a certain pink head was fairing rather well.

"HOW DARE YOU ALL", came the booming voice of a very pissed Makarov. "You all get disciplined or else I am going to…." he left the rest of the sentence for the threat and just after that the whole guild became silent. And then Makarov declared "we have a new guild mage you morons so jet you ass moving we are going to have the grate FAIRY TAIL WELCOM PARTY" shouted Makarov for the whole guild to hear.

**In the night **

The whole guild was having party. So he wasn't having much of work so he decided to go and apologize to the pink headed boy he had beat up that day. So he walked up to a group of kids.

"Hello" he greeted to the pink headed boy "my name is Minato, I am sorry about that day I really was I a bad mood that day" apologized Minato.

"Ah it's nothing by the way my name is Natsu and I am also sorry to I shouldn't have charged like that" returned now identified as Natsu.

When Minato looked at Natsu closely he was a small boy with spiky light pinkish-red hair. He wore a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat, often left open and untucked, exposing his bare chest,

White knee-length trousers, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals and the scale-patterned scarf.

"And don't forget to fight me" shouted Natsu. "Shut up flame breath and just admit that he kicked your ass" said a spiky black haired boy.

"Shut it gray" said Natsu. "Keep quite flame breath I just wanted to talk to the new guy" said now identified Gray.

Gray had spiky black-colored hair and had dark blue eyes. He wasn't wearing a top so his guild mark was visible at his chest.

"so you are the guy who defeated the invading army thank for saving our ass but you still dot seam something special you are just a kid like us" said Gray

Just as Minato was about to say something Makarov dragged him away. "The guild and the town know but we will formerly announce in the next week and you will be sleeping in the basement, and there will be a reporter from the Sorcerer Magazine try to give good answers" said Makarov

The rest of the night went rather drinking for Minato.

**The next morning **

**In the guild building **

Minato had gotten his guild mark on his left shoulder was his guild marking in black colour and was given an official SS rank.

'I am seriously getting addicted to black colure' thought Minato. Right now Minato was waiting for the reporter of the Sorcerer Magazine.

"It's going to be a pain in the ass" thought Minato As a brown haired man rushed closer to him.

"So COOOOL" shouted the man "I am Dan and you must be the grate archangel oh it so grate meeting you, oh the next addition of the great weekly Sorcerer Magazine is going to be such a great hit" shouted Dan.

Dan was a relatively short man with brown hair that were spiky in the middle. He was wearing a pink t-shirt, blue jeans, brown shoes and black sunglasses.

He was also having a white satchel with him and a black camera noted Minato.

"Clam down" said Minato.

"Oh yes I should keep a good clam" said Dan. "Now shell we have the interview".

"Well yes I guess" said Minato.

"Although I know but still I have to ask are you really the archangel" questioned Dan.

"Yes that's me" replied Minato.

"So what is your real name" asked Dan. But before Minato could say anything Dan stopped him and said "don't answer it will bring you more publicity and add a mysterious touch to you".

"Oh well as you say" said Minato.

"Now the next question, what is your age" asked Dan.

"Well thirteen" said Minato.

"Where did you live before coming here" asked Dan.

"Well I lived in a small ware torn area" half lied Minato.

"Who are your parents" asked Dan.

"They were killed in action I was an orphan" said Minato in a Solomon voice.

"I am sorry to hear that, do you want to continue" asked Dan.

"Yes don worry I got over that fact" said Minato.

"Than what is your magic" asked Dan.

"Well I have space time magic and the grate tree arc magic, void magic, seals magic" said Minato. This left Dan gaping like a fish.

"Wow" was all he said.

"Now back to the topic sorry I was just surprised" Dan cleaned himself.

"So do you really have joined fairy tail" asked Dan.

"Yes well for the prohibition period given to me by the magic council" said Minato.

"So what rank have you been given" asked Dan.

"SS rank" said Minato.

"Well I cannot give away all at once so this will be the end of our interview" said Dan.

"Hey I was thinking that would do the other interviews of mine to" said Minato.

"You mean exclusives? You'd let me have your exclusive interviews?" asked Dan. "Yes can you" asked Minato.

"Sure why not you just have sign on it" said Dan while giving Minato a form. Minato signed on it and gave it back to Dan.

And the rest of the day was a blur for Minato.

**The end **

**Omak **

**Minato was having a very bad dream and that was. **

**Archangel same…**

**Fan girls must get away. Cannot let them rape me. Thought Minato **

**THE TRUE END **

**Hell o people this was a late and a very hurried chapter as I was late due to me was trying to find a beta to improve the storey. But unfortunately I was not able to find a beta so I tried to improve it on my behalf. And I don't think the next update mint come early as I am going to have exams that way I didn't even put up promos as I didn't wanted to trouble your minds and I might even put it on a hiatus until the exams are over Arenston out.**

**And don't forget****rate and Reviews**** . **

**And don't forget to RATE and REVIEW **


End file.
